Tire pressure monitoring sensors obtain the pressure of the tire. Such sensors might also obtain other information such as the temperature of the air in the tire. Once these devices obtain this information, the information may be sent to a receiver (e.g., at an electronic control unit) in the vehicle of the vehicle. The receiver may analyze the tire pressure information and if the pressure is too low, may issue a warning to the driver of the vehicle. The instrument panel of the vehicle is coupled to the receiver so that the pressure information may be displayed or otherwise presented to occupants of the vehicle.
Direct TPM sensors measure the air pressure inside the tire in which they are disposed with respect to a stable, common reference vacuum. Before being transmitted to the receiver, a first compensation is typically made to offset the vacuum. The reported tire pressure on the instrument panel of some vehicles also takes into consideration the measured atmospheric pressure available at the vehicle via dedicated atmospheric pressure sensors at the vehicle. Thus, before being presented on the instrument panel a second compensation is made to take into consideration the atmospheric pressure where the vehicle is located.
Some vehicles such as electric vehicles do not have sensors that measure atmospheric pressure. Consequently, the pressure of the tire cannot be adequately or correctly compensated before it is presented to a user. As a result, improper readings are sometimes presented to users and this has resulted in user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.